


Empty House

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, lyrics, sad song, song from Gladstone's Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of the songs that John wrote in his youth when he was in a band (see the stories Gladstone's Collar and Mash-ups and Jams). Although not explained in the stories, this song is about John's dysfunctional home and his late mother, who (in this fic) died when John was around 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty House

I look through the window there's a shadow on the wall  
Ear to the keyhole a sigh rises and it falls  
But its an empty house

All the spaces in the kitchen have shapes that look like you  
All the silences sound like you are gone forever  
And its an empty house

And they say that time heals  
But it just prolongs the hurt  
And they say the worse it feels the more you cared  
But the more we hurt the worse we fare  
And I wish it weren't an empty house

Haunted halls and haunted eyes  
Can we love what we despise  
Give it back give it back  
The ignorance we had  
Before this was an empty house

And we three of flesh and longing  
try to treat the open wound  
With these spirits, with these rages  
With these strange unspoken words

But it's still it's still an empty house we live in 

If you can't come back why were you ever here  
In this empty house?

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are set pre-Reichenbach, and these songs were written by John when he was around 18 years old. Sadly, I have images of him, post-Reichenbach, finding new heartache in this one. Sorry, John.
> 
> Update: I have managed to record a version of this song which is relatively consistent. I don't know how this got played in a rock band. I suppose think of Shinedown and their songs like Breaking Inside and What a Shame. It's nothing like as good and certainly nothing like as polished, but if you're game, here it is on Tumblr, [ just me and my shonky voice. ](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93734463975/empty-house-a-guitar-man-song-young-john-watson)


End file.
